The Family of Georgia Boyd
Real Name: Unknown Case: Lost Family Location: Georgia Date: 1977 Case Details: In July 1976, twenty-one-year-old Georgia Boyd began dating serviceman Dereld Tacey after they met at a carnival in Richmond County, Georgia. She told him that her father was a Cherokee Indian and that she had grown up on a reservation in North Carolina. She also said that she liked to be called "Jeri". On the night after they met, he learned that she worked as a go-go dancer at a bar in Augusta. She had two daughters, Sally and Angel, from her first marriage. A elderly woman, "Granny", lived with her, although she was not a blood relative. Within two weeks, Georgia and her daughters moved into Dereld's house. Dereld soon noticed that she was acting paranoid about something or someone. At home, she would never answer the phone unless he gave her a prearranged code through it. She also left the blinds tightly shut during the day. Later, she told him that she was afraid that her ex-husband would come and kidnap the children. On several occasions, Georgia was harassed and even stalked by unknown individuals. One night, when Dereld picked her up from work, he found her talking to two well-dressed men. Two weeks later, three members of the Devil's Disciples, a motorcycle gang, showed up at the club. She was scared and told Dereld that she ran with the gang in Atlanta. She claimed that they wanted to take her back. Later that night, a van with the gang members began chasing them through the streets. They eventually escaped when a police officer became involved, but Georgia would remain secretive about who was responsible. Sometimes, she would claim that her ex-husband was the harasser. Other times, she would refuse to tell Dereld who was responsible. One night, a man tried to break into their house, but he escaped before Dereld could see who he was. In January 1977, Dereld was reassigned to Ft. Ord in California. On the trip west, he and Georgia married. A few months later, someone began harassing Georgia, usually while Dereld was working late. On one occasion, the stalker arrived when Dereld was at home. He tried to confront him, but the stalker vanished. MPs came to the house but did not find anyone. Several days later, the intruder left a painted message on the back door, "I'll Get You Jet". On August 10, 1977, she gave birth to their first son, but suffered complications. They moved back to Dereld's hometown in Michigan. After the birth of their second son, she began suffering from violent headaches. She was eventually hospitalized and slipped into a coma, diagnosed with an aneurysm. A few days later, she died at the age of twenty-two, leaving behind Dereld and four young children. When Dereld tried to contact Georgia's family members, he realized that he had never actually met any of them; in fact, he had almost no idea about her past. He tried to call a man with her father's name, but he claimed that he had no daughters. Dereld went back to the bar in Augusta where Georgia worked to ask about her and her family; for unknown reasons, everyone claimed to not know her. In fact, people started telling Dereld to stop searching for information about her. He kept doing so, but each time, people seemed unwilling to talk. Dereld contacted a local TV station to air a picture of Georgia for twenty-four hours, asking anyone with information to contact him. For unknown reasons, it was only shown once for a few seconds. When he asked the station about it, they told him to drop the subject. The Augusta police were also evasive. Dereld still does not understand why nobody is willing to tell him about Georgia and her family. All he knows is that she was apparently from Augusta, Georgia, and that her father was Native American. He is searching for her family to tell them what happened to her. He also wants her daughters and their sons to be reunited with her family. Gary moore with daughters.jpg|Gary Moore with his daughters georgia's children1.jpg|(from left to right) Rhonda, Sally, Angel, and Eugene Extra Notes: This case first aired on the October 14, 1992 episode. Results: Solved. Thanks to viewers' tips, Dereld has learned that Georgia's real name was Edith Geraldine Johns-Moore, and her family lived in Savannah instead of Augusta. Her daughters, Sally and Angel, were reunited with their biological father, Gary Moore, and Dereld met several of her relatives. He also learned that Edith had two more children, Rhonda and Eugene, prior to Sally and Angel; all of her children have now been reunited. The reasons why she was harassed and why her past was kept secret are unknown. Links: * Discussion board on Georgia ---- Category:Georgia Category:California Category:1977 Category:Lost Loves Category:Harassment Category:Solved Category:Motorcycle-Related Cases